The Father of the 'Princess' Bride
by Estonia Lockhart
Summary: Have you ever notice that Buttercup's father is never around? Well, now he's back! And he's not too thrilled with Buttercup. Chapter Two is here! And I'm working on chap. 3! Please R&R and let me know what you think! - thanks
1. The Setting

Dark grey clouds strteched out over the sky and rumbled threateningly over the tall ominous edifice of Prince Humperdink's castle. There had never been a severe storm in those parts in decades. And it was during this moment that the shriek of great pain and agony echoed hauntingly through the deserted air. Westley, on the brink of death, screamed and shrieked in utter turmoil until all breath had been drained from him.   
  
Inigo stood still and silent as the piercing shrill scream vibrated through him and stabbed at his very heart's core. "It is him." In a state of despair and hope he sprinted toward the thick grove. He thought not of what he would find at the source of that shrill cry, and he didn't care. The constant thought of revenge and blood filled his mind and blocked any other reasoning. His sword would not be drawn in vain this time; it would spill the blood of his greatest enemy that very night.   
  
The ebony robe contrasted greatly with the albino's complexion. The whiteness of his skin shone brighter than the moon in that dark starless evening. His hood was drawn over his eyes and he pushed the splintered wagon toward the secret niche in the old oak. A small disgusting smile spread across his face; he relished the feel of the frigid, lifeless flesh of a helpless victim. Torture was his passion. The sky rumbled threateningly and more ominously; thick, fat rain poure dout from the sky and pelted the albino unmercilessly. Then he felt something cool and sharp cross his left cheek, and sucked in his breath as crimson red liquid spilled from his pasty white cheek. Inigo.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buttercup stared out the window with a deep feeling of melancholy. There was no hope now. She knew that Westley wouldn't come, it was impossible. Her only way out, her only way to escape was...   
  
She gazed longingly at the small dagger tempting her with its promise of eternal rest. Slowly she unsheathed the blade and drew her finger along the edge. 'Westley will never come for me.' The shrill scream she had earlier, she knew it had been Westley. She knew that he had drawn his last breath in that one cry. She knew it all too well. She gripped the dagger firmly in her fist and closed her eyes in preparation. 


	2. Iberis

"What the heck is going on here?!" Buttercup's eyes fluttered open as she heard that oddly familiar voice.  
  
"What the- put that dagger away, girl! What's wrong with ye?" A tanned, callused hand shot out from her left and snatched the dagger away. "My God, girl, what are ye on?"  
  
Buttercup's mouth dropped open in shock. A tall, muscular man with graying brown hair stood in front of her frowning, one hand placed on his hips, the other clutching the dagger. Dark, azure eyes blazed out at her, surrounded by an endless ring of dark circles. She gazed in wonder at the same chin she had inherited; rounded perfectly, except her father had a small, almost unnoticeable cleft on the right side.  
  
"Father," she breathed, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Is that the greeting you give your da after a 10 year hiatus?! 'What are you doing here?', he mimicked, "Why not ask, 'Why am I still breathing' while you're at it!" His fists shook and he threw the dagger disgustedly on the table. "Besides, I should be the one asking all the questions here!"  
  
"I'm just so surprised," Buttercup, however shocked she was, was not a fool. She rose from her seat as quickly as she could and shut her door. "I thought you were still locked up at the asylum," she whispered.  
  
"Asylum?" He ran his hand through his hair, "Is that what they told ye? Ha! I've been in debtor's prison the last 10 years. Luckily for me, cousin Art finally got my letter and bailed me out. But I come home and guess what?! No one there! Horses gone, secret money stash gone, food gone, daughter gone." He glared at his daughter. "I had to live on grass and tree bark for two days. That stupid stable boy was gone too-" Here, he stopped and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "No, I'll get to that later."  
  
Buttercup sighed shakily and gathered her father into a warm hug, "I'm sorry, I've just missed you. So much has happened since you left," she buried her face into his jacket, inhaling the strong scent of sweat and beef jerky, "-so much. You have no idea how much I've missed you."  
  
Her father patted her head awkwardly, "Yea, well, I guess I missed ye too." He hugged her back briefly, and then pushed her away to wipe away her tear stained face. "Don't think I've been sitting on my behind in debtor's prison knitting or anything. In fact, all those years I was planning revenge and," he gently hit her chin with his thumb, "missing my baby girl. 'O course, now, ye ain't such a baby anymore." He sighed heavily and shook his head, taking in his surroundings and finally letting out a long, low whistle, "I've heard tons of stories about how ye ended up here, and let me tell ye, not many of them are the kind you discuss with civilized folk." He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the chair next to him. "So, why don't ye tell me what I've been missing, startin' with the day I left."  
  
Buttercup wiped away a few stray tears, and smiled affectionately at her father. She took the seat beside him and began her tale; her newfound love for Wesley, his supposed death, Prince Humperdink, her kidnapping, and Wesley's return. During her whole story, her eyes never left her father's face. Less than twenty minutes ago she had felt like she was alone in the world. Now her father was sitting across from her, his head bowed sympathetically, and an attentive ear open. She had a family again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Humperdink raced through the halls, "The wedding will take place tonight and no one will stop me!" he cried. He approached Buttercup's door and knocked fiercely, "Open the door!" He heard hurried movement on the other side, and what sounded like heavy boots scutter across the room.  
  
Humperdink's heart pounded. So, it was true; Wesley was still alive. His servants had come to him minutes before, out of breath and terror stricken. They had found the albino torturer unconscious on the ground, and Wesley's dead body MIA. Humperdink had been incredulous, after watching Wesley scream in agony and draw his last breath right before his eyes, his hand being responsible for his death. It couldn't really be true that he had risen from the dead. What kind of man was this?  
  
"Buttercup! Open the door now or I swear I will break it down!" He heard the door click, and saw the knob turn. Before Buttercup even completely opened the door, Humperdink charged through with his naked sword before him. "Where is he?" He raced over to her bed and drew the curtains that surrounded it, "Where are you hiding him?" Finding no one, he thought of another possible hiding spot and sprinted across the room.  
  
Buttercup rushed in front of him, blocking his way. Her clear blue eyes blazed fiercely, "Where am I hiding whom, your highness?"  
  
"You know who I mean!" He uttered through gritted teeth.  
  
Buttercup rose her chin defiantly and straightened her already straight shoulders. "How dare you barge into my room and search through it without reason." She stared him squarely in the eye, challenging him. "I demand an explanation, your highness. If you don't have one, then I suggest you leave now."  
  
Humperdink glared at her. His hand itched to rise and smack that defiant expression right off her face. "Don't you pretend with me. You know exactly who I mean and you are hiding him. Now move!" he shoved her off to the side, but before he could take another step, Buttercup resumed her post blocking him, her face flushed with fierce anger and her eyes flashing red.  
  
"Leave my chamber immediately, or I will be forced to take this up with your father, the king. He will not be pleased with your behavior toward me," she paused, and added, "- nor will the rest of the kingdom.  
  
"You miserable wench," he growled. "Step aside now! I will find that filthy scum myself!" When she refused to move, he held up his hand in warning. He was about to strike when another indignant voice broke through,  
  
"Who ye callin' filthy scum?!" Humperdink started and glanced wildly around the room, waving his sword foolishly about.  
  
A dark hand emerged from underneath Buttercup's bed, followed by a gigantic body. A man well into his late thirties towered above Prince Humperdink at six feet tall. His bronze face was masked with ferocity and his shocking blue eyes glinted dangerously. Deep frown lines brimmed his forehead, adding to his daunting personage. His hands were clenched up in a fist, and his muscle bulged menacingly through his tattered rags. He narrowed his eyes threateningly at Humperdink's raised hand. "Lower yer hand," he growled.  
  
Prince Humperdink swallowed a large lump that had just formed in his throat and obeyed; this was a man to be feared.   
  
"Now, sit down." the man commanded, joining Buttercup and clasping her hand in his.  
  
Prince Humperdink sat, dropping his sword absentmindedly, his eyes intent on his fear. "Who are you?" he whispered in a small, mousy voice.  
  
Buttercup grinned savagely at Humperdink, "Your highness, allow me to introduce my father, Iberis Greenfeld." 


	3. Humperdink's Discomfot

Iberis bowed briefly toward Humperdink, and rose with a frown still plastered over his features. "So this is yer Prince Homerspunk."  
  
The prince cleared his throat, "Humperdink, actually." Iberis shot him a cold glare, making Humperdink add in a very small voice, "- sir."  
  
"What kind of a gentleman barges into a young lady's room without explanation?" he asked, his voice low and threatening.  
  
Humperdink glanced at his sword dully. He was never very good at sword fighting; hunting and tracking were his only valuable skills. Suddenly he dropped the sword, afraid the man before him would feel that he was threatening him and attack him. He wished he had never come in. Humperdink cleared his throat, "I was looking for somebody, and I don't think that he's here so I'm just going to go now." He rose fom his seat, nodding quickly at Iberis and Buttercup, then hurried toward the door.  
  
"Wait!" Iberis bellowed. Humperdink stopped and glanced at him. Iberis pointed his index finger toward the chair. "Sit."   
  
Humperdink gulped slowly and resumed his seat.   
  
"Prince Humperdink, is it?" Iberis began to pace, rolling the name around in his mind, positive that it meant something to him.  
  
Humperdink nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, Prince Humperdink," he said sarcastically, "just sit there until I say you can move.  
  
This was ridiculous. He was being held as a prisoner in his own castle! Humperdink rose higher in his seat and turned his wrath toward Buttercup. "You never told me you had a father!" he accused angrily.  
  
"Well, she wasn't birthed from ferrets!" Iberis growled, shaking his fist at him. "Ye sure aren't very bright for royalty. I hope somebody comes and knocks some actual sense into that blockhead of yers." His eyes sparkled dangerously, and he cracked his knuckles with a malicious smirk, "And if ye don't sit down, that somebody will be me."  
  
"Da," Buttercup whispered aside to him, "Are you really going to hurt him?"  
  
Iberis smiled and patted his daughter on the shoulder, "Nah, not really. I'm just having a bit of fun." He winked at his daughter, and turned back to Humperdink.  
  
"Yessir." Humperdink replied hurriedly, oblivious to the conversation between father and daughter, settling himself into the chair once again. He began to feel very uncomfotable as perspiration poured out from his underarms and back, with beads of sweat collecting on his eyebrows. Iberis's eyes bore into him like cold stones, chilling his insides. Then he began to fidget.  
  
Iberis raised his eyebrows in amusement and crossed his arms, "Stop squirming, boy, I ain't gonna eat ye."  
  
"I'm itchy!" Humperdink complained through gritted teeth. It was humiliating. He couldn't control his body or seem calm. Against his will, he kept wiggling and twisting in the chair trying to reach and relieve the constant prickles and itches that tormented his skin.   
  
The corner of Buttercup's mouth turned up slightly and soon hysterical laughter burst from her lips. She leaned on her father for support and clutched her sides as laughing cramps began to form.  
  
Humperdink glared at her in annoyance and rose up a little in the seat again to scratch a low spot on his back. "How dare you laugh at me.," he grunted, " I am still the Prince of this realm and I could have you hanged - ," he paused, digging his fingernails into his arm, " - for this."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Iberis growled, looming in on Humperdink and grabbing the prince's hand in a firm, hard grip mid-itch. "You go near my daughter ever again and ye'll be the one hanging from the rope by yer neck." he murmered dangeroulsy in an undertone, his pungent breath filling Humperdink's nostrils; Humperdink was too scared to turn away or cough.  
  
Clearing his throat and carefully avoiding Iberis's gaze, he said, "Sir, I will give you anything you want but please -" Humperdink shut his eyes tightly, "- please don't hurt me."  
  
Iberis sighed and looked mockingly at Buttercup, "This is the fool ye was going to marry tonight?"  
  
Buttercup opened her mouth to explain, but stopped immediately as something occured to her. "Da, we have to leave here." She picked up her skirts and sprinted toward the door. Opening it slightly, she glanced slyly down the hall. "We have to leave now."  
  
Crestfallen, Iberis's face fell as he gestured toward Humperdink, "But I'm not finished with him."  
  
Buttercup sighed impatiently and checked the hall again, "Let him go for now. Please. There's something more important we have to do."  
  
Her father's mouth opened in shock as he stared at his daughter, "Just let him go? Whaddya mean let him go?" He glared back at Humperdink, who tried to smile innocently.   
  
Buttercup grabbed her father's hand urgently and pressed it firmly. "We have to go save Wesley," she whispered.   
  
Iberis's head cleared, and he nodded slightly, still staring at Humperdink like a lobster he had been talked into letting go instead of boiling it for his supper. "All right," he mumbled, "Let's go rescue the stableboy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: All right, I know it's brief. But I will keep adding chapters as soon as I can and I must admit, progress is slow. Please find it in your heats to be patient with me. In the meantime, Please R&R. thank ye very kindly. 


End file.
